


Threadbare

by destielonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Wearing Dean Winchester's Clothes, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielonfire/pseuds/destielonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Cas wears one of Dean’s shirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threadbare

The first time Cas wears one of Dean’s shirts is out of convenience. He had woken up in Dean’s bed that morning, a bit groggy and disoriented due to lack of sleep, and had just grabbed the first piece of clothing he could reach before joining Sam in the kitchen for breakfast. He only realises his mistake when Sam raises his eyebrows at him, lips quirking into an amused smile, and says, “Ran out of shirts, Cas?”

Cas looks down at his chest, pausing for a moment before lifting his gaze back up at Sam.

“No.”

Sam’s smile widens at that, but he doesn’t offer any further comments, instead choosing to resume eating his breakfast.

The second time Cas wears one of Dean’s shirts, it’s a conscious decision on his part. They’re washing up and getting ready to go out with Sam to grab dinner, Cas taking a shower while Dean tidies up the room after a particularly energetic bout of lovemaking had left it in slight disarray. When Cas finishes drying off, he spies one of Dean’s favourite shirts hanging on the towel rack. Knowing full well that his own clothes were lying on the floor just outside the bathroom, he nevertheless grabs the shirt, running his hands lovingly over the well-worn piece of fabric, and puts it on.

He almost makes it to the door – Dean being preoccupied with fluffing a pillow – when he hears a startled “Cas -” behind him. Turning around, he finds Dean staring at him in surprise. “You, uh,” he said hesitantly, “couldn’t find your shirt?”

Cas’s stomach twists painfully as he suddenly realises he had not really considered the fact that Dean might not want Cas to wear his clothes out in public. Strangers wouldn’t know that the shirt wasn’t Cas’s, of course. But Sam would know. The waitress in the diner they frequent would know, as would the bartender in the bar they will probably visit after their meal. What they have is still new, and Cas just isn’t sure Dean wants anyone besides Sam to know yet.

Still, he thinks, honesty is the best policy. “It’s over there,” Cas says quietly, pointing towards his abandoned shirt on the floor and anxiously awaiting Dean’s response.

Dean’s eyes lose their surprised edge and something not unlike fondness creeps in around the edges. “Oh,” he says simply, “okay then.” Grabbing Cas’s hand, Dean starts to pull him towards the corridor. “C’mon, let’s go! Sammy’s waiting on us and I’m so hungry I could eat a horse.”

Cas doesn’t miss the hint of pink in Dean’s cheeks.

The third time Cas wears one of Dean’s shirts, they’re getting ready to sleep. He doesn’t usually wear anything but underwear to bed, but the heating’s on the fritz again and it’s freezing in the bunker. The blankets just aren’t enough. He’s going through a pile of clothes looking for something appropriate to wear when he feels Dean’s hand coming to rest gently between his shoulder blades. Turning around, he’s greeted by the sight of Dean holding out a black t-shirt – edges frayed and Metallica logo faded – with a hopeful expression on his face. Cas puts it on slowly, his eyes remaining fixed on Dean’s in the hope that he can catch a glimpse of the same look that Dean had given him last time. He gets more than that, though, when Dean suddenly shifts closer to him on the bed so he can kiss him. It’s a gentle, deep kiss that makes Cas’s toes curl and his stomach fill with a pleasant warmth.

When the need to come up for air becomes too strong to ignore, Dean breaks the kiss and leans back a bit, looking at Cas appraisingly.

“Damn, it really does look better on you,” he admits grudgingly to himself. And before Cas can think of a good response to that, Dean grabs the shirt and pulls Cas down on top of him, bringing their mouths together for another long kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and say hi to me on tumblr](http://destielonfire)


End file.
